vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demogorgon
Summary All Demons seek the title of Prince of their kind. However, only one has achieved the title and defeats all those who seek to claim it from him. Demogorgon is an ancient evil that predates the majority of his kin. The strongest known Demon Lord and Prince of his kind, Demogorgon wages war on the entire multiverse in order to achieve the ultimate goal of Demon kind. The obliteration of everything, including himself. Little known to the rest of the multiverse, Demogorgon is not a single being. His two heads are in fact different personalities. Constantly vying for control of the greater body and want the destruction of the other, but are unable to do so without in turn destroying themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. High 8-C to 6-C | High 6-A | 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Demogorgon, The Dual Lived, The Dual Willed Prince of the Abyss, Master of the Mysterious, King of the Deviants Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Ancient. Stated as existing for multiple eons and was the first Tanar'ri that was created by the Obyriths Classification: Prince of Demons | Lesser God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Demogorgan can see perfectly fine in the dark and see infrared), Extrasensory Perception (True sight allows the Demogorgon to see through both natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts. Can detect magic, law, good, and the presence of invisible creatures), Regeneration (Mid normally; regenerated his head being cut in half. Mid-Godly over time; Can regenerate from being destroyed by a sphere of annihilation which erases someone on all levels of existence), Magic, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Fusionism (Can fuse together other creatures), Aura, Non-Physical Interaction, Creation, Death Manipulation (Symbol of Death can instantly kill a creature if they're weak enough), Darkness Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Power Nullification (Dispel can nullify magic.), Ice Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (With legendary resistances), Telekinesis, Power Bestowal (Can grant others magical abilities and spells), Shapeshifting, Summoning, and possibly Regeneration Nullification (Up to Mid-Godly), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Likely many others. Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement | All previous to a higher degree. Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Gods can regenerate from being destroyed by a sphere of annihilation which erases someone on all levels of existence), Time Manipulation (Demon Lords control the traits of their layers, including the nature of their time) Attack Potency: Varies. Large Building level to Island level (The weakest aspects are comparable to users of daylight, while the stronger ones can match the Elemental Princes in power) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Abominations in strength) | Low Multiverse level (Demogorgon shook two infinite realms when killing a Primordial. Defeated Orcus and possibly four other Demon Lords, although this took the majority of Demogorgon's strength. When he claimed his title for the first time he defeated over a dozen other Demon Lords. Not even Lolth will challenge him directly. He's considered the strongest Demon in known existence making it superior to the rest of his kind. Can control the space-time of his own Abyss layer). Able to negate durability in a number of ways | At least Low Multiverse level (As a Lesser Deity it should be superior to any of his previous forms) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to or far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Far stronger than his aspects) | | Infinite (Can control the space-time of his own layer of the Abyss, as well as fight against gods who exist beyond the time of the material planes) | Infinite Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can overpower creatures such as the Tarresque in a grapple) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level | Low Multiverse level (Has fought and defeated dozens of other Demon Lords, Primordials, and Gods) | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite; does not require sleep or rest Range: Extended melee range due to size, much further with magic, Multi-Universal with Astral Projection and Scrying Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least Genius (Consistently rated above this category), possibly Extraordinary Genius (Its intelligence has been rated above Elder Brains at times) Weaknesses: Unable to fully utilize the powers of the being it was created from | Each of Demogorgon's heads have a different personality, resulting in extremely different battle tactics at times. Key: Aspect '| '''Out of the Abyss '| '''In the Abyss | Lesser God Gallery File:Demo1.png|The original depiction of Demogorgon File:Demo2.png|1e Demogorgon File:Demo3.png|Demogorgon and Orcus as they appeared in Mystara File:Demo4.png|Demogorgon as shown in the Book of Vile Darkness File:Demo5.png|Demogorgon's updated 3e appearance File:Demo6.png|Demogorgon in 4th edition Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Probability Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 8 Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Modification Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Telepaths Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters